


SouMako Week Prompt #6 - Halloween/Cosplay

by DirtyFreeDrabbles (MakikoIgami)



Series: SouMako Week 2015 [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: but sousuke loves him for that, makoto has a dirty mind, that star trek AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakikoIgami/pseuds/DirtyFreeDrabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke has promised Makoto to go trick-or-treating with him and his siblings. He didn't count on leaning something about his boyfriend's secret fantasies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SouMako Week Prompt #6 - Halloween/Cosplay

“Sousuke, here, wear this,” Makoto said during the evening of October 31st.

Wrinkling his nose, Sousuke picked up the black and yellow, somehow familiar garment. He remembered that they were supposed to go trick or treating with Makoto’s little brother and sister in their neighborhood for Halloween, both twins having talked about nothing else for two weeks straight. Sousuke didn’t quite understand what the appeal about all the sweets was, but after Makoto had asked him to come and promised him to pick out a costume for them both, he had reluctantly agreed.

 

“What is this?” he asked, unfolding it and holding it up. Now that it was straightened out, he could recognize it as a  _Starfleet_  uniform, thanks to Makoto having made him sit down and watch a few movies and episodes with him. Apparently his boyfriend was a big fan and even though Sousuke had little to no interest in imaginary future armies - if he had understood the role of  _Starfleet_  correctly, even if Makoto insisted that they were on peaceful exploration missions, nothing military - it was cute to see Makoto so absorbed in such things.

“Star Trek?”

“Mhm,” Makoto said, blushing out of reasons that completely eluded Sousuke. “Can you put it on now?”

“…Do I have to? I mean, couldn’t we have done something, I dunno, simpler? Like,  _mummies_? Vampires? Or just random ghosts with blankets that have holes for the eyes?”

“ _Sousuke_ , come on, don’t be such a party pooper. Put it on, for me, please?” Makoto begged, batting his eyelashes in a way that was both disturbing, but also cute.

Slightly irritated, Sousuke pulled off his shirt, frowned a little at the costume before he figured out how to put it on and then pulled it over his head. Once he was done he found his boyfriend looking at him with shining eyes, the blush on his face having spread to the tips of his ears.

“…does this look good?” Sousuke asked tentatively, frowning a little at that increasingly perverted reaction by his boyfriend. Not that he minded, he liked Makoto’s perverted side, but he was a little weirded out by his boyfriend getting turned on by a simple fake uniform.

“…you have no idea,” Makoto admitted, licking his lips in anticipation.

Snorting, Sousuke stepped around until he was standing right in front of his boyfriend. “You like this, huh? It’s a bit tight though,” he said, flexing his muscles as much as he dared to without actually ripping the fabric apart. “It’s too small.”

“It is, huh?” Makoto said, running a hand over Sousuke’s chest,  _accidentally_  brushing over his boyfriend’s nipple. “I  _did_  order the biggest size… Well, I guess you’re just too big in some places.”

“…are you flirting with me?” Sousuke asked, narrowing his eyes in amusement.

“If I am… what would you do?” Makoto purred, rubbing even more over the taller one’s nipple, now with full intent.

“…How does this turn you on so much?” Sousuke asked, hissing a little as Makoto’s touches sent little shivers down his spine. “There must be -ah- more to it than just… simple fanboying.”

“Mhm,” Makoto purred, watching the hardened nub under the thick fabric. “There is…But it’s embarrassing, I don’t know if I want to tell you… but… you’ll definitely make the best Klingon…”

“…Klingon?”

“Mhm…”

“…Don’t tell me you think Worf is sexy?!”

“No!” Makoto protested, just to blush a little more. “No, I mean, I  _did_ , but then I imagined you as… as a Klingon, and I just… Um…”

“You think I’m a sexy Klingon,” Sousuke deadpanned, amused to no ends.

“…Yes,” Makoto admitted, cheeks turning pink once more. He was unable to look up into his boyfriend’s face, making Sousuke snort softly.

“I’m not putting on the ridges-”

“That’s okay! You can just put on some darker make-up and we’ll add some bushy eyebrows-”

“What?! Can’t I just put on the uniform and that’s it?” Sousuke whined and gave Makoto his best puppy look.

“Nuh-uh! Please, Sousuke… just for me? I could tell you… about this story… that I’ve thought up about us… Well, our characters, to be honest,” Makoto admitted, smiling sheepishly.

“Story?”

“Or, well, we could… act it out?” Makoto offered and from Sousuke’s raised eyebrows he knew that he had caught his interest. 

The taller one stepped a little closer and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist, pulling him in to nibble on his neck. “Act it out? Spit it out, what kind of story is it?”

“W-well, it’s about you and me… on the Enterprise…”

“And… what do we do on the Enterprise?” Sousuke purred as he nibbled along Makoto’s neck.

Gasping, Makoto bit his lip, tilting his head a little to give his boyfriend more access. “W-well, I-I am the captain… and you… you are the chief of security…”

“So I  _am_  Worf,” Sousuke growled, biting Makoto’s neck, “and you are ranked higher than I?”

“Y-yeah, um… b-because I really, really know you’d be best to protect me… and every one else,” Makoto murmured, moaning at the bite.

“Damn right,” Sousuke said, squeezing Makoto’s ass tightly as he pulled him in a little closer.

“B-but you keep getting lost and I’m… I’m the only one who knows how to find you and sometimes… sometimes we meet up in storage room two,” Makoto explained further on, squirming against Sousuke body, inevitably rubbing his erection against his boyfriend’s.

“Shit… this really gets you going, huh?” the taller panted, slipping his hand into Makoto’s pants, cupping his ass tighter.

“Sousuke…” Makoto moaned, rubbing himself even more on his boyfriend.

“Why am I the one who’s always getting lost though?” Sousuke grunted as he slipped a finger into Makoto’s entrance, teasing him there until he could feel the younger one’s knees give in.

“Who -ah- who says you don’t do it on purpose though? Sometimes it’d be the only privacy we’d get in a long time…”

“Why don’t we go to your, um, the captain’s quarters?” Sousuke asked, busy preparing his boyfriend while Makoto’s hand slipped down to cup his boyfriend’s manhood through his pants, feeling its hardness and moaning in anticipation.

“It’s… well, it’d be the first place they’d look for us. However, the ready room sounds good, don’t you think? Like… you know, like, just before that last exam I had, when I was all stressed out, and… just imagine us retreating after some really stressful and difficult negotiations… I’d be all riled up, _begging_  you to take me on the spot-”

“So I’m just a stress relief?” Sousuke asked, plunging in two fingers.

Gasping, Makoto curled his fingers into the fabric of the costume, needing a moment to adjust before he looked up and was able to answer the question.

“Maybe at first… sometimes… but then we started meeting up on the holodeck in all different kinds of situations…”

“So I’m not just a hook-up?” Sousuke asked, withdrawing his fingers to push Makoto face-first against the nearest wall. Quickly he pulled down their pants, aligning his manhood between Makoto’s butt cheeks, carefully using his spit to lube them both up.

“I-it started out as such a thing, maybe? I dunno, I had a pretty bad crush on you when I thought it up,” Makoto admitted when he could feel the blunt tip teasing his entrance. “Sousuke… It’s… it’s more than that though… even if it’s all in private… you know, as a captain, I don’t want to show off my relationship status to everyone. And you, as a Klingon, thought the same, because it could be a weakness in crucial moments, you know?”

“So we’re doing all of this in secret,” Sousuke hummed, biting Makoto’s neck as he pushed lightly against his hole.

“Y-yes… Ah!” Makoto moaned as the very tip slipped past the tight ring of muscles.

“You… you know you’re my weakness, right?” Sousuke panted as he kept pushing forward, pushed himself deeper into Makoto.

“A-am I?” 

“Don’t sound so surprised…” Sousuke hummed, finally seated all the way inside, his front flush against Makoto’s back as he tilted his boyfriend’s neck to kiss him fully onto his mouth.

“I love you too,” Makoto smiled before he kissed back, breaking the kiss only when Sousuke pulled back slowly and started up a rhythm. “Ah~! All… all the things I thought up… to be honest, most of them were about ideas how to do it somewhere on board of the Enterprise… Ah, it’s so embarrassing!”

“Never knew you had it in you,” Sousuke chuckled, still moving really slowly because he knew that faster would hurt his lover with as little preparation as they had. “You nerd~ Didn’t think it gets you going like this…”

“W-well, you could talk nerdy to me sometimes,” Makoto offered, pushing his ass back to ask for a little quicker tempo.

“Huh… so you like I when I fuck your ass,  _captain_ ,” Sousuke purred, licking over the lobe of Makoto’s ear, gasping when he felt the other tightening around him. “Holy shit, that  _really_  gets you going!”

“Oh my god! Sousuke!” Makoto groaned, slamming his ass back wantonly. “It’s so good… so good, you have no idea! Holy shit!”

Sousuke snorted, but decided that it was his clue to move faster,  _harder_. “So you like it when I fuck you with my hard Klingon cock,  _captain_?”

“Souuusuke!” Makoto whined, fingers curling into the wall.

“You’re so eager! Holy shit…”

“Well, you’re indulging my fantasy, god, I’m  _so_  fucking turned on! Don’t stop!” Makoto spurred his lover on, moving back even more frantic than before.

Sousuke groaned, because whenever Makoto started cursing while they had sex, he knew it was good, it was  _really_  good. “Well,  _captain_ , are you going to come for me?”

“Oh fuck, yes, I’m gonna come for you, please,  _please_ , make your captain come!” Makoto groan, shivering as he could feel his orgasm approaching.

“Yes, sir!” Sousuke replied enthusiastically and kept hitting Makoto’s prostate over and over again while he kept a hand on his erection until the younger one came with another curse falling from his lips, staining Sousuke’s hands and his own pants. Just one moment later he could feel Sousuke coming deep inside of him, making him moan again as he felt the warmth spread through his stomach.

“Hah…” Makoto laughed, slowly coming down again. “Sorry… this was intense…”

“I liked it,” Sousuke grunted, brushing Makoto’s apology off.

“So… this is a yes for the costume?” Makoto asked with a grin.

“Definitely. I can’t wait to see how you will look wearing your costume,” Sousuke said as he pulled out slowly.

“Hah.. yeah… me neither… God, I can’t wait… I hope we didn’t dirty the costume too much,” Makoto asked as he turned around to look at his boyfriend, keeping a close look on his crotch.

“…is it really dirty?” Sousuke asked, sounding concerned.

“Not really, thank god,” Makoto sighed, smiling softly as he wiped at the front of the uniform. “Now clean yourself up and put on some pants… we can continue this after trick-or-treating…”

“…is that a promise?” Sousuke asked, finding himself a fresh pair of underwear.

“Definitely,” Makoto smirked, fire gleaming in his eyes as he put on his own, red uniform top. “And then we can keep pretending we’re meeting up in storage room two.”

“I’d definitely prefer the ready room,  _Captain,_ ” Sousuke smirked back, snorting softly.

**Author's Note:**

> I'VE WANTED TO WRITE THIS EVER SINCE I READ ABOUT THIS THEME! 
> 
> Thanks to [soudevoted](http://soudevoted.tumblr.com) for helping me with this one!


End file.
